White Fang
The White Fang is a Faunus terrorist organization in Remnant. Founded following the Faunus Rights Revolution, the White Fang was initially a peaceful activist organization created to improve relations between Humans and Faunus, and improve the civil rights of the latter. However, in the face of continued discrimination and a change in leadership, the White Fang began to adopt more and more radical methods, eventually becoming a violent terrorist organization that has earned much notoriety in the world. Enemies of the White Fang include the human governments, militaries, schools, Huntsmen, as well as the Schnee Dust Company, with whom they have been locked in a bloody war for years. The organization's goals were formerly to instill fear of the Faunus into humans. Under Adam Taurus's leadership, their goal changed to the greater extreme of toppling human society and putting a Faunus-ruled dominion in its place with humanity enslaved. Following the Battle of Haven, Adam abandoned his troops, leaving the White Fang leaderless and divided into several smaller sects. The White Fang is first mentioned in "Ruby Rose" and is a major antagonistic group in RWBY. Background Origins After the Faunus Rights Revolution, the White Fang was founded as a symbol of peace and unity between the Faunus and Humans. However, mankind continued to discriminate against them, prompting the White Fang to become the voice of the Faunus. Initially, their activities consisted of nonviolent political protests with such tactics as mass rallies and boycotts of organizations that discriminated against Faunus in any way. Ultimately, these actions proved ineffective. Radicalization Approximately five years before the events of Volume 1, after fruitless attempts to be accepted by the Humans as equals by peaceful means, Ghira Belladonna the leader of the White Fang stepped down and was replaced by a new leadership who did not share the same belief in nonviolent protest. Under this new direction, the White Fang adopted its current violent and more aggressive behavior. The activities of the new militant White Fang include disrupting and causing violence at peaceful protests, such as the Faunus Civil Rights Protest, firebombing stores that refused to serve Faunus, as well as theft or sabotage targeting organizations that used Faunus labor. One example of such an organization is the Schnee Dust Company, notorious for its "controversial labor forces" and "questionable business partners". The White Fang and Schnee Dust Company have been locked in a bloody years-long conflict that has included theft, disappearances, murders of executives and sabotage. According to Blake Belladonna, although some Humans now treat Faunus as equals, it is not out of respect, but fear of the White Fang's reprisals. At the same time, the White Fang's barbaric actions have made them unpopular among moderate Faunus, who view them as a cult. Sun Wukong, for example, refers to the group as "holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want." Objectives According to Roman Torchwick, the current aims of the organization is the complete destruction of human-dominated society with humans either "locked away" or exterminated. This would be achieved by destroying the three pillars of human society - the governments, the military and the schools that train Huntsmen. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the SDC, also states her belief that the organization's goals include the extermination of mankind. While this belief may be due to her prejudiced upbringing, it is worth noting that Blake (a former White Fang member) does not refute this accusation despite having previously insisted that the White Fang were merely "misguided" rather than "evil". According to Sienna Khan, the White Fang's intentions are for humanity to fear them. After Adam Taurus kills Sienna and assumes leadership, he expands from Sienna's belief, and decides that humanity is to be enslaved in a dominion ruled by Faunus, and thus planned to engage in a war with humanity with Salem's backing. History In the "Black" Trailer, two agents of the White Fang, Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna, attack a cargo train carrying Schnee Dust Company supplies through Forever Fall to Vale. However, shortly thereafter, Blake leaves the organization due to disagreements with their methods. Aligning with Cinder Fall Shortly before Blake's departure, Cinder Fall approached the White Fang in order to gain their support for her cause. Adam, the leader of the organization's Vale branch, declined her offer on the grounds that it was not in his interests to fight for a human cause. However, Cinder and her allies returned shortly thereafter, attacking the camp and gaining Adam's support by force. The White Fang thus entered into a "joint business venture" with Roman, a human criminal operating within the city of Vale and an associate of Cinder. Despite Roman and the White Fang's prejudices against each other's species, they cooperate by providing each other with manpower and weapons. Under Roman's direction, the White Fang begins a spate of Dust robberies throughout the city, stockpiling large amounts of Dust and also driving up Dust prices massively. Roman's involvement with the White Fang is later revealed to the organization at large, where he addresses a rally of White Fang members and recruits at a faction meeting. Although initially met with skepticism and outright anger, Roman manages to win them over by pointing out their mutual enemies among the governments and schools. He also provides the White Fang with new equipment and weapons, including Atlesian Paladin-290 units stolen from the Atlas military. Mountain Glenn The organization later establishes a base of operations in Mountain Glenn, an abandoned urban expansion to the southeast of Vale. There, the stockpiles of stolen Dust are loaded onto a train, which is planned to be purposely blown up in the tunnels adjoining Mountain Glenn and Vale's capital city to provide a breach in Vale's defenses, allowing Grimm to enter the city and wreak havoc. However, the plot is executed prematurely due to the interference of Team RWBY and Bartholomew Oobleck. Although the breach occurs, the Grimm incursion is quickly contained by many Huntsmen and Huntresses from Beacon Academy and the Atlesian military. In the aftermath, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai hand Roman over to the authorities. Although many White Fang soldiers are lost in the tunnels during the failed attack, Adam assures Cinder that their partnership will continue. Attack on Beacon During the Vytal Festival, the White Fang executes a massive coordinated attack on Vale in conjunction with a series of other actions orchestrated by Cinder. In the chaos of a much larger Grimm invasion of the city, a White Fang detachment led by Adam launches a direct attack on Beacon Academy itself, also releasing large numbers of Grimm from Bullheads and allowing them to run wild. At the Academy, Adam confronts his former partner and traitor Blake, crippling Yang Xiao Long during their battle. After wreaking massive amounts of havoc and damage on Beacon Academy, killing students, defenders and civilians, the White Fang withdraw only when the Dragon Grimm arrives at Beacon Tower. After the Attack Months after the attack on Beacon, the White Fang continues to work with Salem's Faction and Adam has arranged a meeting between Hazel Rainart and their leader Sienna Khan. Sometime later, in Menagerie, Corsac and Fennec Albain state that the Vale branch has become a splinter group that no longer follows Sienna's directions. Though upon learning that Blake has returned to Menagerie, they secretly plan to contact Adam on the matter. Shortly afterward, Ghira reveals that Adam is planning a coup along with an assault on Haven Academy using information obtained from Ilia Amitola's seized Scroll. The coup comes to a head with Adam's meeting with Sienna, the result of which is the death of Sienna and Adam's replacement of her as High Leader of the White Fang. Attack on the Belladonnas After taking the position of High Leader, Adam sends a message to the Albain brothers that orders the Menagerie faction to have Blake captured and brought to him alive and for her parents to be killed, as the Belladonnas have interfered with their plans. To carry out this plan, the brothers have Ilia lure Blake away from her parents due to their close relationship. Despite showing hesitation, Ilia fulfills her task and has Blake ambushed and captured to be brought to the docks and sent to Mistral where Adam is. However, the capture fails when Blake is rescued by Sun Wukong, who was secretly following her at her request. Meanwhile, at the Belladonna manor, the Albain brothers personally lead the White Fang to kill Ghira and Kali. Several soldiers of the terrorist organization launch a surprise attack, putting the Belladonnas and the guards protecting the manor at a great disadvantage. But in the end, the assassination attempt failed: Fennec dies in a Dust explosion, Ilia defects from the organization after Blake shows her the errors of her ways, and Corsac and the Menagerie faction of the White Fang are arrested by the authorities. Attack on Haven Adam arrived at Haven Academy and ordered the White Fang to plant explosives around the school grounds, and proceeded to destroy the academy, but his plan failed thanks to the timely intervention of the Belladonna Family, Sun, and Ilia who brought the Menagerie Faunus as reinforcements and the Mistral Police force. Knowing that the White Fang surrendered, Adam Taurus is ousted from the organization as he ran away from the authorities for corrupting the White Fang. Aftermath With Adam Taurus' retreat, the organization has now been left scattered among several smaller groups. The Belladonna Family expressed the desire to rebuild, as a new organization with Ghira at the helm. Members :See also: White Fang Goons The White Fang recruits large numbers of disaffected Faunus, using them as soldiers in their wars. New members are recruited at faction meetings where they are inducted into the group. As a symbol of how humanity has chosen to make monsters out of the Faunus, members of the White Fang chose to figuratively don the faces of actual monsters in the form of Grimm Masks. In "Best Day Ever", Emerald reveals that the White Fang is disappointed in Tukson's abandoning of the organization, suggesting that leaving the organization is punishable by death. Blake Belladonna is a former member of White Fang. Blake later tells Weiss that she regards the White Fang's members as "misguided". Although she clearly still espouses the movement's core beliefs, it is also clear that she no longer agrees with the methods it is using to achieve its ends, and she would prefer to gain equality through other means that do not require violence. Blake's former partner, Adam Taurus, is the High Leader of the organization. Adam himself states that the White Fang will listen to his directives even if they may be apprehensive of further cooperation with Cinder and her associates. Notable Members Former Members Equipment and Abilities V2 11 00011.png|Pistols White Fang Armed.png|Rifles and Swords Certain members such as the likes of Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna are shown to be extremely skilled operatives with unique weaponry. However, the movement's ordinary fighters are armed with mass-produced pistols, rifles, spears and swords and do not seem to be a match for a skilled Huntsman or Huntress. Their tactics seem mostly limited to attempting to overwhelm their enemy with sheer numbers. However, the attempted Dust heist in "Black and White" demonstrates the degree to which White Fang has developed as a powerful paramilitary organization. The organization's Vale cell has at least five Bullheads available, enough to transport numerous troops and several heavy containers of Dust. Unlike the normal civilian models, at least three of these aircraft are equipped with a fast-firing cannon under the nose. Additionally, each aircraft carries a dismount squad of at least five fighters, trained in airborne assault tactics. These Bullheads are also used to transport captive Grimm and release them into enemy territory. Later, the White Fang also acquire access to Atlesian Paladin-290 mech-suits prototypes, captured from an Atlas cargo shipment by Roman Torchwick and his associates at some point. However, these units are likely lost or destroyed after the failed attack on Vale. The White Fang also creates large-scale electronic bombs using stolen Dust, which they use in their attempt to blow up the tunnel and breach Vale's defenses during the events of Volume 2. Trivia *The White Fang shares its name with a novel written by Jack London, as well as the character the novel is named after. The novel follows the perspective of White Fang, a wolfdog, as he sees the world of Humans and endures the hardships it brings, which turn him savage. By the end of the novel, White Fang is tamed by a man named Weedon Scott, and his savage nature turns into a more peaceful one until he eventually saves Scott's life. Category:Organizations Category:White Fang